My Name is Anna Kyouyama!
by Misai
Summary: A humorous tale of the love triangle between Yoh, Anna, and Hao. OOCness is not random in here, however. Complete.
1. I Fell In The Water Fountain Today!

Itako Number One!  
  
Disclaimer:: Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah.  
  
"Good morning, Yoh-kun." Anna walked into the kitchen.  
  
"Good morning...?" Yoh questioned. "Wow, it's not like you, Anna, to say that."  
  
"Really. Do you want me to do this then?" she immediately wraps him with the itako beads and starts choking him!  
  
"GASP! I was kidding, Anna." He gasped as she released the beads. He sighed in most utter relief.  
  
"I want to go shopping today. Do you want to come along?" she asks. Yoh blinks.  
  
'Is this really Kyouyama Anna???'  
  
"Okay." He agrees trying to hide all kinds of disbeliefs. "Might as well we go then."  
  
AT THE MALL  
  
"I want this." She makes Yoh hold the outfit. "And this. And this. And this. And this. And this. And this. And this. And this. And this. And this. And this. And this. And this. And this. And this. And this. And this. And this. And this. And this. And this. And this. And this. And this. And this. And this. And this. And this. And this. And this. And this. And this. And this. And this. And this. And this. And this. And this. And this. And this. And this. And this. And this. And this. And this. And this. And this. And this. And this. And this. And this. And this. And this. And this. And this. And this. And this. And this. And this. And this. And this. And this. And this. And this. And this. And this. And this. And this. And this. And this. And this. And this. And this. And this. And this. And this. And this. And this. And this. And this. And this. And this. And this. And this. And this. And this. And this. And this. And this. And this. And this. And this. And this. And this. And this. And this. And this. And this. And this. And this. And this. And this. And this. And this. And this. And this. And this. And this. And this. And this. And this. And this. And this. And this. And this. And this. And this. And this. And this. And this."  
  
"Anna, I think that's a lot..."  
  
"I don't think I heard you correctly."  
  
"I'm your husband and I'm willing to do this for you," Yoh cries anime style.  
  
As they finally walk out the store, they sit at the mall's water fountain and Yoh looks at the billions of receipts he has.  
  
"There are a few more shops that I still want to go to." Anna thought. Yoh looked away desperate to keep his mouth shut. "Anyways!" She stood up at the side of the fountain. "Perhaps we should just relax for a while, don't you think?"  
  
"Yes, I guess so." Yoh agreed. "If we're going to do more shopping, we might as well get it over with!" he gives the wonderful carefree smile of his grabbing the shopping bags.  
  
"Y-Yoh!" Anna balances barely over the edge.  
  
"AH! Anna!" Yoh drops the bags and tries to catch her from falling BUT!! Too late XD. Her head went smack dab against the concrete of the fountain o.O and she floated in the water. "AHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 911!!!!! AMBULANCE!!! HELP! SOMEBODY!"  
  
Everyone around them gasped and screamed!! All the sudden, Anna just sat up as if everything were normal!!!  
  
"Oh hi! Did I just faint? Oh, silly me!" she got out of the water fountain.  
  
"AH! Anna! Let me help you!" Yoh panicked helping the itako get out of the water fountain. "Are you alright, Anna! I'm so sorry! It was all my fault!"  
  
"Oh, you're so sweet! What's your name? How do you know my name?" the itako asked.  
  
And Yoh's world seemed to have froze...  
  
"Y-Y-You don't remember me?!?!" he pointed to himself. Anna SMILED!  
  
"Perhaps fainting made me lose my memory. Where are we?" she asks in a very kind voice. So very unlike the "real" Anna Kyouyama.  
  
"We're in the Tokyo Mall." Yoh said. "We better get going home. We need to dry you up quickly!"  
  
"Home? Home where? Oh I must've forgotten again!" she smiles at Yoh.  
  
"How about we go to the hospital..." Yoh stuttered looking away. "This is SO bad."  
  
[AT THE HOSPITAL]  
  
"So why are we here? You still haven't told me your name, kind sir."  
  
"This is NOT Anna Kyouyama," Yoh cried trying to drag her by hand towards the doctor's office. Anna looked around with wonder as she sat on the hospital bed.  
  
"They call these hospital beds? They are so uncomfortable, don't you think?"  
  
"Ah-ah, yeah! That's it...!" Yoh looked away crying anime style.  
  
"Yes, I must agree! And look at all the magazines! They must have to pay a lot to order several issues of these at a time! And what's all this paper doing on a hospital bed? Is it a blanket? It looks far too small to be a blanket for my size. Perhaps I've gained some weight?"  
  
'This is unbelievable...'  
  
"And those blinds that these doctor's offices have are so thick. And the room is so small! There's a computer but the screen is too dark. If we're here, we won't be able to read the doctor's handwriting! Doctor's handwritings are SO messy. It must run in their families! Don't you think, kind sir? You still haven't told me your name."  
  
"ANNA!! ANNA! It's ME! Don't you REMEMBER???" Yoh cried.  
  
"Oh, kind sir, you seem so sad. I'm so sorry. Okay, your name is...Bob."  
  
"Hehehehehehehe, no."  
  
"You like my boyfriend though." She mentioned. "Perhaps you might be related to him. Perhaps! Don't you think so, kind sir?"  
  
"Boyfriend?" Yoh looked up with some hint of hope in his eyes. "Who's your boyfriend? Tell me. Tell me now, Anna!!"  
  
"There's no need to rush, kind sir. I and my wonderful, charming boyfriend, you see," Anna blushed. "Have been going out for quite some time now. He's obviously handsome. But don't feel bad because you're so cute! What are you? In 5th grade?"  
  
"EIGHTH. EIGHTH GRADE."  
  
"Oh, excuse me!" she giggled. "I'm in eighth grade too!"  
  
"TELL. ME. THE. NAME. OF. YOUR. BOYFRIEND." Yoh heaved.  
  
All the sudden, the doctor walked into the office!  
  
"FAUST?!?!?!" Yoh pointed with his mouth wide open.  
  
"Oh, hi Yoh!" Faust greeted. "I'm so glad you came along!"  
  
"How did you get to work here?!?!"  
  
"Oh just think about it, Yoh. I'm 33 years old and I didn't waste 33 years on just wanting to become a Shaman. I'm going to help others with my knowledge that has been past on down to me since Faust I! And I like the pay too...Hehehehehehehe."  
  
"Glad for you," Yoh laughed with the downcast look. "HELP HER!" He pointed at Anna Kyouyama who SMILED at Faust VIII.  
  
"Ah, hello doctor. Pleasant day, isn't it?"  
  
"EEEEEEEEEP!!!" Faust shrieked!! "ANNA?!"  
  
"I think she's got a concussion!" Yoh pointed. "She doesn't even remember who "I" am!!"  
  
"Hmm, that might be bad..." Faust thought. "Memory loss." He said. "Now, Miss Kyouyama, my name is Faust VIII. I would like you tell me about your childhood if you may." Faust sits down on the doctor's seat.  
  
"Let's see, I know that I was born in New York City. I was raised Tao En to become the strongest Shaman. I believe I want to give back to nature what nature has given to me by growing a Fuki field for spirits like Kororo. I wish to also have a peaceful life if I ever become Shaman King and will make myself the First Lady as well. I want pure justice being brought to the world and find the Best Place for everyone. Someday, I will find revenge for whoever killed my father on Christmas day. I feel that there are too many people stronger than me so I always must try my best for me and my boyfriend!"  
  
Faust and Yoh exchanged glances.  
  
"She remembers bits of all of us." Faust sighed. "So, Miss Kyouyama, who are your spirits?"  
  
"This red and blue thing that I think my boyfriend gave to me."  
  
"................."  
  
"And can you tell us who your boyfriend is?"  
  
Anna smiles with blush forming at her cheeks. Yoh's heart paused. Faust's mouth dropped open just waiting. The room was in death silence for like a minute. She giggles trying to cover up her cheeks with her hands.  
  
"Asakura Hao."  
  
  
  
A/N:: And madness shall ensue =P 


	2. Why, I Really Am Anna Kyouyama!

Itako Number Two!  
  
Disclaimer:: Belongs to Takei-sama and so on and so on.  
  
"Wow! You have such a pretty house!" Anna exclaimed. "These flowers are so pretty!"  
  
"Umm...err...lemme show you to your room." Yoh said feeling like he was talking to a completely different person.  
  
"Okay," she followed him upstairs and a beautiful room opened up. "Wow! It's so pretty too! Are you sure it's alright if I could have the whole room to myself? I feel kind of selfish." Anna smiled. Yoh blushed.  
  
"It's your room though."  
  
"Oh thank you, kind sir! Your name is...Yoh. Right?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Anyways, I have to be off to see my boyfriend!" she said cheerfully.  
  
"Ah---err, Anna?"  
  
"Yes, Yoh?"  
  
"I don't think it's a good time to visit him now. Why don't you meet my friends, huh?" Yoh looked away with a downcast look. 'Wait til they see this.'  
  
"That would be wonderful! Okay!" Anna and Yoh then walked over to Ren's house. Yoh knocked on the door.  
  
"Who is it?" A woman's voice called from inside.  
  
"It's us." Was all that Yoh needed to say before Jun opened the door. "Oh." Jun smiled. "Come on in. Ren's watching TV."  
  
"I never knew Ren got to be a couch potato." Yoh snickered.  
  
Ren looked up from the television obviously distracted by whoever came in.  
  
"Oh, Yoh." He nodded. Then he looked further right. "ANNA?!?!?"  
  
"Oh my, how does everyone know my name?" she asked as Ren hid under the couch. "Hello down there." She smiles cheerfully.  
  
"GET AWAY." Ren stuck his glaive out which Anna avoided.  
  
"Eep! I guess there really are mean people out there." She said sitting on the couch. And from the other room she heard...  
  
"Ahh fuck! You beat me again!!!"  
  
"Now who might that be?" she asked.  
  
"Horohoro and Chocolove playing those video games again." Ren said getting out from the couch suspicious of the itako sitting there. "Who are you, really?"  
  
"Anna Kyouyama." Ren looks away with the odd creeped out look. "And you are...?"  
  
"Tao Ren." He said.  
  
"And I'm Jun." His older sister leaned over. "You look like Anna Kyouyama but you aren't her."  
  
"Why I am her! What is there about me that is so unfamiliar?"  
  
Ren, Jun, and Yoh exchanged glances.  
  
"Nothing! Nothing at all!" she laughs. "Anyways, HOROHORO. CHOCOLOVE. GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE." Horohoro and Chocolove STORMED into the room causing chaos.  
  
"WHAAAT??" they saw Jun. Then Yoh. And then Ren. And then...  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH-"  
  
"SHUT UP." Ren snapped.  
  
"-----!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Hello. Who might you two be?"  
  
"HEH?" Horohoro and Chocolove exchanged glances.  
  
"The question is, who are YOU?" Horohoro pointed.  
  
"Oh, excuse me. I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Anna Kyouyama. What's yours?" Horohoro and Chocolove exchanged glances. Then they whispered.  
  
"This is NOT Anna Kyouyama."  
  
"Not in a million YEARS!" Then the two straightened up.  
  
"My name is Horohoro."  
  
"And I'm Chocolove."  
  
"Hi! It's so wonderful that Yoh has so many friends. Isn't it?" she said to them.  
  
Ren, who was sitting next to her but still kept a bit of distance said, "So. It looks you don't remember any of us, don't you?"  
  
"Really? None of you look familiar at all. You might have mistaken me for someone else who looks like me perhaps."  
  
"Ehehehe..." Yoh laughed hysterically. "We could say that if your name wasn't really Anna Kyouyama."  
  
"Oh, I apologize!" she smiles at them which makes them all wince. "I accidentally must have fallen and might've lost my memory a little bit. Perhaps you all could help me recover, hmm?" she smiles and giggles seeing everyone in the room corner up like in a group huddle.  
  
"Should we help her?"  
  
"It's best we should get her memory back."  
  
"But this is ANNA KYOUYAMA we're talking about here."  
  
"Perhaps she should stay like that. I like that kind of sweet personality."  
  
"You make me laugh. HA!"  
  
"She reminds me of that anemic girl from this comic book I read."  
  
"Let's go easy on her. We'll think of something later."  
  
"Okay!"  
  
The group breaks up and sits back where they originally were.  
  
"So, Anna," Yoh said. "Do you know what the Shaman tournament is?"  
  
"Yes, of course."  
  
"Do you remember participating in it?" Horohoro dared to go further this time.  
  
"Yes, but I lost against this funny Patch man because I fainted in the middle of my match. But that's okay. If I can ask my boyfriend how to reincarnate to another five hundred years, I hope I won't make the same mistake again!" she explains. They ALL exchanged looks this time.  
  
"Wait a minute." Ren paused. "Your boyfriend? Reincarnate and five hundred years?"  
  
Horohoro's mouth dropped wide open. Chocolove hid. Jun looked at Yoh for the answer. Yoh had nothing to say so he kept his mouth shut.  
  
"Asakura Hao? You know who he is? Wow! Everyone here seems to know who me and my boyfriend are!"  
  
"H-H-H-H-H-H-H-HAO?!?!?!?" Ren nearly fainted.  
  
"Of course. Why not? He's so charming and such a wonderful boy. But then again, don't feel bad. I think all of you are really cute too! Yoh, and Ren," she smiles at Ren who cringes. "And Jun is really pretty too."  
  
"Thanks!" she cheers.  
  
"And Chocobo, is it? And Hobo Hobo," she smiles.  
  
"IT'S ChocoLOVE." Chocolove grumbled.  
  
"And HoRo HoRo!" Horohoro grumbled as well.  
  
"Oh, excuse me! I must be off to see my boyfriend now! I hope all of you will be alright?" she looks at all of them. They all nod in sync.  
  
"That's good! I'll be back soon!" she skips out of the door. As soon as she closes it the tension breaks and BURSTS INTO COMPLETE AGONY.  
  
"YOH ASAKURA!?!??!"  
  
"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU CAN LET HER CHEAT ON YOU."  
  
"WHY ASAKURA HAO?!?!"  
  
"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?!?!"  
  
"THAT IS NOT ANNA KYOUYAMA!!!"  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't do anything, honest!"  
  
A/N:: Poor Yoh. Stuck in the middle of it all. Can you guess who Anna Kyouyama acts like and what her "current" personality is based from? R&R PLEASE. 


	3. And Then I Met Hao Asakura...

Itako Number Three!  
  
Disclaimer:: Takei-sama, la la la la! A/N:: THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS!!! ::Gobbles them Up:: Anyways! Harle, I never thought it would be Aerith from FF7 o.O but I was thinking Mutsumi from Love Hina. The one that throws watermelon around, lots of fresh squid (live squid that is...), and is as hopeless as Keitaro XD.  
  
As the beautiful, strong, powerful, yet confused, and the possibly anemic itako, went over to the Patch-Patch restaurant. Her entrance in the restaurant made Karim and Silva froze. She walked over quite cheerfully.  
  
"Hello!" she smiles joyfully.  
  
"EEEEEP!!!!" Karim was the first to run off. Silva is there still trembling.  
  
"Oh my, is there something wrong with him?" Anna asked. Silva smiles nervously.  
  
"N-N-N-Nothing's wrong, A-A-Anna-chan." Silva grinned nervously as well.  
  
"That is SO odd. Everyone seems to know who I am. Perhaps I'm becoming popular with the Shaman crowd!" she claps. "Anyways, excuse me for talking to myself. Do you have a restroom here, sir?"  
  
'SIR?! She said SIR? Anna Kyouyama said SIR? She said EXCUSE ME too! This, is unbelievable.' He points to his left.  
  
"Thank you," she bows skipping towards the bathroom.  
  
"Oh my..." Silva paused. "EEEEEEEP!!!" He ran off as well.  
  
[LATER]  
  
As Anna realized no one was at the counter, she smiled to herself walking out of the restaurant. From under, Karim and Silva both poked their heads out from the counter.  
  
"Is she gone?"  
  
"Looks like it."  
  
"BOO!" Anna scared them from behind.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!"  
  
"You Patch people are SO funny!" she pinches Silva's cheeks o.o;; and runs out of the restaurant for good this time.  
  
"Oh my god. I felt my heart miss a beat. And that was not love."  
  
"No it isn't, Karim. I almost got a heart attack. I need more of that Zantac!" Silva runs to the back.  
  
[LATER...]  
  
"That was SO funny, don't you think so? Red and Blue Thing??" Anna Kyouyama pets her two...things.  
  
"I know both of you are mute and VERY odd looking fellas. But we must get going to see Hao-chan!" she skips along the side smashing an ant or two o.O  
  
[AT HAO'S PLACE. WHATEVER IT IS.]  
  
"Hao-sama?" Obacho looks up.  
  
"Yes, Obacho-chan?"  
  
"There's this pretty girl, with blonde hair that is going our way." The little kid answered.  
  
"Marion?" Hao guessed.  
  
"You really think she's pretty, huh, Hao-sama, ehehehehe!" Obacho playfully elbowed him. Hao blushed.  
  
"No, no, umm...it's err---not like that. Really." Hao tried to explain (or cover up ~_^).  
  
Obacho is thinking 'So THAT'S why Hao chose her to join him. Even though she talks to herself in third person...'  
  
"Listen Obacho-chan. There's a difference LIKING someone and thinking someone is pretty." Hao tried to explain as quick as possible. Before he could say anything else, someone jumped onto him and began choking him to death.  
  
"HAO!!!" Anna hugged the choking Shaman.  
  
"Is this...?!!" Hao tried to get her arms off of him but at the moment it had seemed impossible.  
  
"What's wrong?" Anna let go. "You don't like me anymore? I thought you said you'd love me forever and ever and ever!"  
  
"You SAID that?" Obacho stared wide-eyed at her master. "Oooo man. You're one sorry cheater!"  
  
"No, no, Obacho, PLEASE keep your mouth shut." Hao tried to calm the hyper kid down.  
  
"Hao is a cheater! Hao is a cheater! Hao is a cheater! Na na! Na na!"  
  
"Huh? Hao? Did you really cheat on me?" Anna placed her hands on her hips.  
  
'Wha-What? Did Anna Kyouyama just say that?! Since when did we actually go out? I only spoke to her ONCE. I only met her ONCE.'  
  
"Of course not!" Hao finally duck taped Obacho's mouth. "You see, the thing is, Obacho doesn't know the difference between calling someone pretty and liking someone. I just said that this other girl was pretty so Obacho thinks I cheated on you because of that." Hao said having NO idea what he was talking about. "Of course, don't get the idea I'm covering up because why would I lie to someone like you of course! Someone who would bitchslap me until I can't talk right anymore. And make sure I choke and get sent to hell knowing my consequences if a guy ever cheats on a girl that they get sent to hell like any other cheating guy of course. You believe me, right Anna? Don't listen to Obacho because she's still a toddler and you know toddlers love to assume and tease their elders having no idea what they're getting themselves into. Right?"  
  
Anna blinked for a moment.  
  
"You're SO sweet, Hao-chan!" she hugged him. All the sudden Hao's heart melted as he drooled. As she let go she analyzed him for a moment. "Hmm...that kind sir really does look like you."  
  
"Huh? Kind sir?" Hao asked.  
  
"Yes. He brought me to the hospital because he was so worried after I fainted in the water fountain that I might've lost my memory."  
  
'So that's it...GULP."  
  
"And he talks to me as if he knew me. And his friends. I might have accidentally LOST some of my memory but then again..." Anna thought for a moment. "EVERYONE seems to know who I am. Perhaps before I lost my memory, I must have been a very social person [yea right XDDD]."  
  
"Well, I'm glad you're okay, Anna." Hao grins evilly thinking of...stuff.  
  
"Anyways. Who was that girl that you said was pretty?" Anna asked.  
  
"Oh." Hao shook his head. "Uhh, Marion."  
  
"Oh yes. She's quite pretty. I envy her too. Most of the guys are quite frightened of her because she carries that scary doll around. And she talks in third person which is quite disturbing."  
  
"I guess so." Hao agrees pulling off the duck tape on Obacho's mouth.  
  
"Hao is a cheater! Hao is a cheater! Hao is a ---HMPH!"  
  
"Excuse her." Hao laughed nervously looking around.  
  
'Wow. I guess Anna Kyouyama really DID loose her memory. She must've thought I was her boyfriend, ehehehehe.' Hao looked at her for a moment as she smiled joyfully back at him. 'WAAA! She's SO cute!! The first time I met her, she bitchslapped me. Man, that hand mark lasted for a week. I couldn't go out in public because of that awful red handprint BURNING on my face!'  
  
"What's wrong, Hao? Your face is all red." Anna said.  
  
"Nothing, my canary!" Hao held his hands to his face and cheered. But then his cheering suddenly paused. "Anna, who is the kind sir you were talking about?" he asked.  
  
"Oh! He's just adorable! He looks like you in some way. I think his name was..." she paused. Tension hung in the air. Hao stopped blinking. "Oops. I must have forgotten. Oh, silly me!"  
  
"WA!" Hao fell down, anime style! He got up again dusting himself. "Are you sure he looked like me?"  
  
"Oh yes." Anna nodded. "The same bangs and same color hair!"  
  
"....................."  
  
"And the eyes. And the voice too!" Anna included.  
  
"Oh, so he really does seem a lot like me." Hao nodded. 'I can't tell her he's really her fiancee. My life will come to an end then.'  
  
"Yes. I think I might recall his name now. It's...It's.."  
  
"What? Who? TELL ME."  
  
"Hobo Hobo."  
  
"Heh?"  
  
A/N:: Yes! Done with Chapter 3!!! And incase you dunno wat a Chocobo is, in Final Fantasy, it's this yellow, spiffy bird. It walks like an ostrich and chirps like a songbird and you can ride on it like you ride on a horse. Their shape is like an ostrich but it's just more spiffier. And it looks lyk a chicken too. 


	4. And Then We Had To Write Poems...

Itako Number 4!  
  
Disclaimer:: Meh~ (Ctr's word) A/N:: Sori bout not updating at all for a long time. I'm caught up with MAJOR WRITER'S BLOCK AND I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT TO WRITE. And high school is being crazy, and like have no time to do anything anymore. But anyways, the "poem" that was thrown in there, was written by Rosebud. It's at netpoets.com so yea...  
  
"So this is where you go to school too," Yoh sighs.  
  
"Wow! Such a lovely campus, don't you think? These Japanese schools seem to have a lot of these lovely campuses for school." Anna complimented as she followed poor, poor Yoh. "What's wrong, kind sir?"  
  
"Huh?" Yoh looks up, their eyes met for a moment.  
  
'She doesn't remember me. And...even if this was the real Anna, would this still be just a copy from the real Anna's memories. Does she really like Asakura Hao and prefer him over me?'  
  
"You look so sad." Anna patted Yoh. "Well you shouldn't be. And also, if you do note every once in a while, all girls are get depressed," she takes something from her schoolbag. "Because, it is that time of the month again!"  
  
"YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO TELL ME THAT." Yoh screams as Anna just smiles as if nothing was wrong.  
  
'Oh my god! I didn't know even female Shamans have periods. How bad does their PMS really work up? If this is Anna, it must be REALLY bad.'  
  
"Err...Anna?" Yoh asked. "Do you have PMS?"  
  
"Why I am a girl." Anna said. "But, you know, a guy should never ask if a girl has her PMS. Because the only thing you'll get out of it, IS THIS!" Anna Kyouyama did not slap, but PUNCHED Yoh as he flew into the bushes.  
  
"Oww..."  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry. I must have gotten carried away. I'm sorry, really. I do that because a past bad experience. You will understand, right?"  
  
"What part would I not understand?" Yoh sat there crying of the pain. Yes, he has suffered from the many horrifying bitchslap that his fiancee has brought down on his face, but what if that slap changes to the wicked, jaw blowing punch?  
  
"I'm so sorry, really. Do you want me to help you get to the nurse's office?" Anna tried to help him up.  
  
[AT THE NURSE'S OFFICE...]  
  
"Nothing more than just a small hit to the face." Eliza said [yes, it is Eliza meaning Faust's wife].  
  
"Then..." Yoh turned around. "Why does it hurt so much?"  
  
"Oh ha ha ha." Eliza laughed it off. "Now get back to class or you'll be late." She warned the two gently as Anna walked out and Yoh stumbled out of the room as well. "Poor child. Having to suffer someone probably even more violent than me." She thought as she picked up the phone. "Perhaps I'll chat with dear Faust for a while!" she lightened up.  
  
[CLASS]  
  
"Good morning class." The professor, today like any other day, seemed to have died talking. "Please open up to page 666."  
  
"Wha?" Manta stared at his book and raised his hand.  
  
"Yes, midget."  
  
"IT'S MANTA, YOU...you..." he sat down. "There is no page called 666."  
  
"Oh, I see." He lamely said. "then turned to page 444 [in Chinese culture, it means bad luck and death o.o;;]".  
  
So the class turned to pages 444.  
  
"And read until you see the box where you answer those horrid questions to make sure you're actually reading something." The teacher said. "And don't try to skip to it and look back at the pages to find the answer so that you don't have to read it."  
  
"Oh my, I did not know school was this boring. Perhaps I should fall asleep too."  
  
"Don't do that!!" Yoh whispered. "If you do, you'll get a detention! Just read to entertain yourself." Yoh said, but he himself even struggled to stay awake.  
  
So as they read through the long and boring lesson that a schoolbook had provided, most were already done reading and reached until they saw the box where you had to answer those horrid questions to make sure you were actually reading something although we all know that most of us don't read the lesson at all XDDD.  
  
"Wow, Yoh-chan!" Anna pointed at the box. And Yoh had this look: *:D  
  
"We have to write a poem on how the lesson teaches about poetry! Isn't that wonderful?" She looked over at Manta.  
  
"Ehehehehe...I suck at poetry."  
  
"No, no, everyone is good at poetry because it's so easy!"  
  
"And humiliating." Yoh sunk in his seat.  
  
"It shouldn't be that bad," Anna said. The bell then rang signaling for class to end. "How about we all work together on our poems!"  
  
"HELL NO."  
  
Everyone stared at Manta.  
  
"I-I mean, h-hell, Yoh, why not?" Manta stuttered.  
  
"That's...great...I guess." The cute trio sat in front of the school's lawn and began thinking of creative ideas to add to their so far only one-lined poems. It took them probably the most of the day to even think of a line to write for the two, Manta and Yoh, were forced to stay up all night.  
  
And the next morning, the teacher called Manta up, and told him to read his poem up front. Immediately, the young boy got lost and confused, and he shook his head and refused. So Anna encouraged the midget to read it out loud, for the entire class was staring now.  
  
But Yoh decided to save Manta's life, by standing up in his seat. He coughed to get their attention, so they could all then see.  
  
"So, Yoh, are you going to read your poem first?" the teacher asked with a slow and tired voice. "Well I don't want to hear it, so just read it to these boys."  
  
Yoh nodded although he was very nervous. Of course, this is a speech in front of a class, wouldn't you be trembling too?  
  
/End of Sentences Rhyming/  
  
"I...I do not want to clean my room, I cannot close the door.  
  
There's so much junk piled here and there, I cannot see the floor.  
  
I do not want to cut the grass, it's almost one foot high.  
  
And the weeds are so abundant, I just don't want them to die."  
  
At this point, Anna and Manta were bawling in laughter. Yoh smiled nervously as the class snickered at his "skill" in poetry. -.-;;  
  
And Yoh decided to move on, although the teacher seemed to be asleep.  
  
"I do not want to get the mail, I haven't in many a day.  
  
The box is probably full of junk, and many bills to pay.  
  
I do not want to rake the lawn, I haven't since last fall.  
  
There are plenty of leaves left over, hidden in the grass so tall.  
  
I don't want to do my homework, have I got that clear to you?  
  
I'll get it done some other day, have I got that through?"  
  
And Yoh, seeing that the entire class was in complete chaos, he sighed sitting down. Anna patted him on the back but couldn't keep herself from laughing.  
  
"You were great, Yoh-chan!" Anna complimented. Manta nodded agreeing with her as well. He looked up at Yoh but was surprised to see a sullen expression on his face.  
  
"It must have come up with a lot of thoughts to make that, huh?" Manta smiled hoping that Yoh was alright. "Yoh-kun?"  
  
"What?" he seemed to have snapped out of it.  
  
"That was suppose to be humorous, huh?" Manta asked with his most concerned voice. "I mean, c'mon. I thought you would have cracked too just reading it."  
  
"Actually Manta," Yoh sighed as he looked over glancing at Anna for a moment who was chatting with other friends that she had just made, especially with that "new" personality, the amount of friends she had seemed to have shot up. She saw him looking and waved with a cheery smile, of course, and waved. Yoh forced a smile back and then laid his head against the cold desk.  
  
"I was hoping Anna would have slapped me or something."  
  
"Wh-what do you mean?" Manta asked, surprised by his answer..  
  
"I was hoping that poem would've helped her remember at least something...I mean, you know how the 'real' Anna like... yanno...would just scare the living crap out of you." Yoh sighed burying his head in his arms.  
  
"Yoh..."  
  
A/N:: WAAAAAAAAA. Depressing I know. But this is the point that we're starting to get Yoh's point of the view of the whole thing, right? Sori this chapter seemed kind of weird, but that's what happens when you get hit by writer's block ;_; 


	5. The Frightening Feeling I Have

Itako Number 5  
  
Disclaimer:: Own nothing.  
  
A/N:: I know it's been more than a month since I updated, sori ^^;;. But it's really hard to plan out wat would happen coz this story was NOT intended to be as long as I expected it to be. So yea~  
  
As the two teens walked back home from school it was probably one of the happy times, Yoh felt extremely joyful about. When they walked home, usually the itako and the boy with the headphones would just stay silent. Yoh thought it was always good that way. Instead, there was talkative, cheerful itako replacing the silent, supposedly perfect one.  
  
But then, it scared him too. He read a story once about a guy that loved a girl who was made to be emotionless. But then an accident had altered her memory and it made him fall in love with the "new" her. Of course, the best never lasts, until an incident had reversed her memories again. It's like two different people in one. Except you won't see that different one again.  
  
Anyways...  
  
Yoh sighed. 'What if Anna gets her memories back? What would she think? But then again, if I become attached to this Anna, and the real Anna comes back, I...don't know if I could ever talk to her again. Just because of this one.'  
  
"Yoh?" Anna tilted her head.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Nothing." She smiled. "You just seemed kind of...sad, yanno." She stretched her arms. "There's our house! I love it! It's so big and the spirits who live in there are so weird."  
  
"Yeah, I guess." Yoh sighed. But then gasped as Anna was pinching Amidamaru by the cheek.  
  
"You're SO cute! You have such wonderful hair that looked like it exploded or something but you don't look like a freak." She mentioned. Yoh just shook his head with a slight smile.  
  
As soon as they got home, they all went to their separate areas like they now usually would. As Anna looked up the calendar, a smile formed on her face.  
  
'So that's why he was so down.' She sneaked out of her room and down the hallway to where Tamao was downstairs in the kitchen.  
  
As Yoh laid down on his futon and thought about Anna, yet again, it still made him sick to his stomach.  
  
"I still can't think about Anna, the proud itako. I keep thinking of that...messed up...one." he sighed getting up. 'What's that smell?' he opened the door and heard nothing which spooked him a bit. He tiptoed as quiet as a mouse downstairs and all the sudden, the lights turned on.  
  
"HAPPY HAPPY BIRTHDAY! HAPPY HAPPY BIRTHDAY! WE WISH YOU A WONDERFUL BIRTHDAY! AND A HAPPY HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!"  
  
Yoh froze there seeing EVERYONE there. Anna, Ren, Tamao, Manta, Horohoro, Pilica, Chocolove, Jun, Pyron, Ryu, Lyserg, and Jeanne went over greeting him and giving him wonderful presents.  
  
"Yoh, I knew you were going to need more of these." Ren handed over a pair of boxers. "Happy Birthday."  
  
"Huh? Boxers?"  
  
"I don't know, Yoh. Ren and I argued which ones to get. So I got you underwear incase if you wore underwear," Horohoro handed over underwear.  
  
"But why lingerie..."  
  
And Kyouyama Anna, his beloved fiancee (^^;;), came over with the gift hiding behind her back.  
  
"For you, Yoh-chan!" she handed it over. Yoh smiled until he saw the present and happiness faded to wonder.  
  
"But why a back scrub..."  
  
"Oh, I don't know. Just think about it. When you use a back scrub it could go on your back as well and then reach down so you don't have to bend all the way."  
  
"......"  
  
"That sounded wrong." Manta added.  
  
"No kidding." Yoh looked at the back scrub. "Thanks all of you...really."  
  
"Are you okay, Yoh?" Lyserg asked. "You look quite down."  
  
"I hate to spoil the mood though. I mean it's not like I don't like anything really but what made you all think it's my birthday?" he asked. A moment of silence settled in the room. Not a peep was to be heard except for the Iron Meiden dropping a glass to the floor.  
  
Then everyone in the room, except for Yoh, stared at Anna.  
  
"What? I was sure it was his birthday. See?" she pointed at the date. Ren snickered.  
  
"Look at the month." Everyone looked. It said March 15th.  
  
"Whoops?" she smiled weakly.  
  
[LATER =P]  
  
"Ah, Amidamaru, I guess she's off to see *him* again." Yoh watched as Anna skipped out of the house onto the sidewalk. He sighed looking from the balcony. "She seems to be so happy though. Although it really wasn't my birthday yesterday..." his mind drifted off to the thoughts of yesterday. "I...was happy. I've never been absolutely happy around Anna but...I guess it's a first."  
  
"I agree, Yoh-dono. You seemed to have such a wonderful time!"  
  
"I did...yet...I felt sad though." His head drooped a little. "Because...I know that, that isn't Anna. The real Anna. And that she likes..."  
  
"Yoh-dono...?"  
  
"Forget it. Why am I even thinking about this?!" he stormed away from the balcony and slammed the screen door shut behind him.  
  
[At the Grocery Shop]  
  
"Ooh look, Tamao! Oranges!" Conchi pointed towards what could be Yoh's wonderland of oranges and tangerines.  
  
"I got them for him yesterday. He took it but he didn't even eat one. We need to buy a club though." Tamao whispered very quietly.  
  
If you don't know why she had to, just think that you were the only one that could see spirits but no one else can. So if you were talking to spirits in a grocery store, you're going to look like an idiot talking to the wall. Laugh.  
  
"I don't care. I just want to make sure Yoh will be happy." Tamao said. "Even if it means sacrificing my own happiness to make sure he smiles, that should be enough."  
  
[Where Anna Is]  
  
As the itako finally arrived at Hao's place? At the front, Obacho greeted the itako rather cheerfully.  
  
"Cheater-sama wanted to see you!" Obacho squealed. Anna smiled with a sweatdrop. She tried swallowing but somehow she couldn't. She was excited in getting to visit her boyfriend again.  
  
As Obacho led her down through the hallway until they reached his room.*  
  
And as the two entered, Hao smiled from the other side sitting on what looked like a sofa that was very comfortable and fluffy. His hand waved in the air signaling for Obacho to leave. This though made Anna kind of sad?  
  
"You know, you shouldn't tell the little child to leave like that." She smiled nervously. Hao nodded.  
  
"I guess so." His hand motioned something. Anna smiled with a sweatdrop and a question mark over her head. "Come over here." She nodded trying to swallow but couldn't. She sat down next to him but strangely kept her distance. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Huh?" she looked at him. "Nothing." She smiled joyfully...or rather attempting to. Hao nodded. And before she knew it, he was sitting at the opposite side of her, except he was close. Really close. Attempting to cover up the shakiness in her voice, she just smiled. Nervously as well.  
  
"Are you sure nothing is wrong?" his voice died to a deep, soothing whisper that sounded like a beautiful melody. His hand caressed her hair as he kissed her gently on the forehead.  
  
"Nothing's wrong." By instant human reflex she slightly resisted. His smile deepened hearing the stutter in her voice. But he knew though that he didn't love her. But she was definitely interesting, in his opinion, that is. Even though she had said she loved him, all he could do was just smile. Because it wasn't Anna. The "real" Anna.  
  
Does that mean he could do whatever he wanted until her memory did return? He leaned over to the young itako and kissed her against her order anyways. The fists that landed forcefully on his chest signified to him that she didn't want it.  
  
But he went for it anyways. Against her will. And went further.  
  
[At Yoh's House]  
  
"Is something wrong, Yoh?" Tamao asked. Yoh shook his head but still kept the scowl. It was as if something churned in his stomach and wouldn't leave him alone. And it was a feeling he probably could even guess right off the bat.  
  
"I feel...sick." he mentioned. Tamao nodded grabbing some pills from the cabinet. She handed them to him quickly as he muttered a thanks and swallowed some.  
  
"Is there something wrong besides that, dear Yoh?" Tamao asked. Yoh blinked. His scowl turned to a bitter laugh. 'I have to remember that Tamao is getting so much better in her Ouija abilities.'  
  
"N-no. Of course nothing is wrong." Yoh said. "But..." he looked over. "Why are they here?"  
  
Ren, Horohoro, Chocolove, Jun, Pilica, Ryu, Faust, and Eliza were whooping it out on DDR. And so far, Eliza seemed to have been beating them all.  
  
"Well, it was Anna's idea to get DDR. She said it was a perfect and fun exercise so a Shaman could learn his 'sense of rhythm' while 'fighting'."  
  
Yoh had the weird face though staring at them. His stomach began churning again immediately as an almost lustful feeling stirred up in him. He began to blush as he looked up and saw Tamao.  
  
"Can I have some water?" he asked quickly.  
  
"Sure." She filled up the glass and set it in front of him. He drank a few sips but that didn't wash the feeling away.  
  
Okay, so maybe he had a bit of feelings for the pink-haired girl when they were very young, before he met his fiancee. They were like a family though. Kino was the grandma, Yohmei was the grandpa, Kino was the mother, and Tamao was like a second child to the family.  
  
But that didn't explain that feeling that burst so suddenly, he thought. No, do I love Anna or Tamao?  
  
And it wasn't until the shock slowly crept up to him.  
  
  
  
A/N:: Ohkay, ohkay. So this was ANOTHER weird chapter. I kinda feel like I'm not putting enough effort into this fanfic. This is a little more angsty. You're not gonna see much humor up ahead. But all I can say is, sorry if it seemed a little off, gave you that funny feeling, and/or it wasn't what you were hoping to happen next. 


	6. Lastly, He Said He Loved Me

Itako Number 6!  
  
Disclaimer:: You should kno this by now unless if you're THAT eager to come and sue me XDDD.  
  
A/N:: At LAST! The final chapter to this LONG, LONG story that I intended it to be short for. And there's a sentence or "quote" that was taken from this Love Hina fanfic called Wandering Hearts by TheArchImage just to give credit and an idea on where Hao *lives* was based off of CTR-sama! Enjoy the ending!  
  
  
  
She breathed heavily through the pain that had been brought to her. Him...out of all people. Why would someone so close to her do something so horrible? And he liked it. That didn't help either. What part of no did he not understand?  
  
Anna, the itako, laid there looking up at the ceiling, naked, with the bed sheet covering most of her body up modestly.  
  
It was probably only a half an hour ago that she felt her virginity just slip through her hands. A tear rolled down her cheek as she could recall that hateful image as she felt him enter her, ignoring her plea.  
  
But she would be on the losing end. It's hard to fight against someone who doesn't care. Someone who doesn't love you, when you're the vice versa.  
  
But she didn't move though. She just couldn't. He was right there, sleeping peacefully next to her. He was like a beautiful angel, yet a beautiful demon, he could just lure anyone without even trying to use force. He didn't need to. Because he'd knew they'd just give in. She knew, because she tried fighting it.  
  
And of course, she lost.  
  
'God, why'd you let this happen to me?' she asked. 'Why...? What did I do to deserve this?' A few more tears rolled down the side of her face as she squeezed her eyes shut. 'No...I...don't want to be here anymore.' She slowly got up trying not to wake him up. A shiver sent straight down her spine telling her it was probably too cold to leave.  
  
'I don't belong here though.' She tried convincing herself picking up a long coat that completely covered her up. She put it on and thought how it got there. It was as if he'd probably knew she may had left. Fortunately, the coat protected her from the coldness. But she didn't want to go back there.  
  
"Sorry." She whispered before leaving the room.  
  
Hao heard her close the door behind her. Then he smiled.  
  
'I wonder how you're doing, twin brother.'  
  
[At Yoh's house]  
  
"Sugoi!" Eliza clapped. "I beat you all again!"  
  
"There's my wife to you!" Faust pointed at them all. "I love you, I love you, Eliza, with all my heart!" He hugged her like a teddy bear as everyone just glanced strangely at the couple.  
  
"I still don't understand how she beat us. Especially with this 'sense of rhythm' that a Shaman must have," Horohoro sighed.  
  
"We don't need to hear your complaining," Ren muttered.  
  
"HEY! It's not like you got the worst score out of ALL of us. Just seeing those Boo's all over the screen when you played really made me wonder..."  
  
"RUB IT IN, WILL YA!?!?" Part of Yoh's house blew up at the side where the DDR was. Yoh ignored it though. He looked back at Tamao and now the feeling seemed to have subsided. He sighed in relief. He knew though, that now Anna wasn't the only person on his mind.  
  
'Now that, that feeling out of nowhere happened, it's like...' he thought. 'Puberty.'  
  
Tamao dared to sneak one more quick glance at him. For the past hour, she had felt him constantly looking at her. Not in a wonderous or friendly kind of manner, but something much further than that.  
  
And that worried her too. Sure Tamamura Tamao has loved Asakura Yoh since he was a child. Sure she had loved him much longer than Anna had (obviously because Anna didn't meet him until she was 10, doh XD), but she wanted the two to be the happiest they could be.  
  
Even if it meant sacrificing her own happiness as well just for their sake. Because she loved him.  
  
Yoh tried to take his eyes off of her and instead just stared down at the table. And it was VERY odd too that he didn't join his other friends in playing DDR although we all know Yoh would lose (JUST KIDDING).  
  
But the two in just the kitchen made the entire room feel intense although they were at least twenty yards apart.  
  
'I love Anna. I love Anna.' He tried telling himself. 'But...then there's Tamao. Since when did I ever start liking Tamao anyways. That was a little crush.'  
  
And then again, he knew that his feelings for Anna would win out but then he couldn't deny the feelings he had for Tamao now.  
  
'Do I doubt Anna because of who she is now?' he asked himself again. 'Tamao is just an 11 year old girl though. I'm going to be hailed as the child molester.' He got up leaving the kitchen without saying a word to where they were all bashing out on the DDR game.  
  
Eliza was sitting down this time resting from all the competition. Faust kept patting her on the head and went on and on and on and on and on of what a beautiful, loving, perfect, and adorable wife she was.  
  
And now Ryu and Pilica were kicking it off trying to nab second place title. Both sides were equally tied and everyone in the room couldn't take their eyes off the television screen.  
  
Then the TV turned off.  
  
"WHAT THE ^^$$#^&*(^%%&%^^($^$%&)^)%$?!?!" The entire room burst with anger with a powerful aura of R.A.G.E. being directed at poor Yoh-kun.  
  
"Sorry, but it's about 11:30PM. And I'm sure your Mommas would want to know why you were out so long."  
  
"HOW DARE YOU...!"  
  
"He's right, Ren-kun." Jun rested a hand on her little brother's shoulder calming him down or more likely preventing him from jump kicking the Japanese boy. "Alright though. Thanks for letting us come over anyways." Jun thanked. Yoh nodded as they all filed out of the door.  
  
As he shut the door, he turned around and saw Tamao standing at the other side of the room.  
  
"Did they all leave?" she asked. He nodded. She nervously turned around to try walking away instead she tripped over a bucket, then a mop, accidently walked into the wall, and lastly fell and smacked her face on the ground. On accident.  
  
"Tamao! Are you alright?" Yoh rushed over to her. Luckily, he felt, that odd desire for her didn't spring up like he'd except when his hand rested on her shoulder. It was back to the calm and concerned friend he was. Tamao nodded as he helped her up. "Sorry about it all." He then gave his cheerful smile. "I'm going to stay up until Anna gets back."  
  
"But what if...!" Tamao covered her mouth up. Obviously she didn't want to hurt his feelings knowing what might be when Anna went out to see Hao late at night. "I'm sorry, dear Yoh."  
  
"No, it's okay." He smiled again. "It's nice how you can be such a...loving person." Tamao blushed ten shades of red. "You're right. I'll get some sleep now." She nodded as she headed up the stairs along with him.  
  
  
  
As Yoh finally slipped into the covers of the bed, he sat up looking out of the window and balcony, at the pretty, shining moon that watched over him constantly.  
  
"Really. I wonder how she's doing." He asked himself as he laid down looking out at the moon. "I wonder...maybe I shouldn't tell her about the whole fiancee thing. As long as she's happy with him, then...I don't mind." A tear formed in his eyes. "But it hurts. Even though she's happy, I can't help but for it to hurt."  
  
"But...I'm not happy, Yoh."  
  
The whisper suddenly caught his attention as he sat up staring into the darkness. And she stood there. Her eyes swelled from the tears. And that made him speechless.  
  
"A-Anna?" his eyes quickly adjusted to the darkness. It may not be noticeable at first sight but the coat was obviously the only thing she was wearing. "What's wrong? Did he...?"  
  
'No...he couldn't.' he shook his head. 'How? WHY would he do something to her?? Why would it be something like this??!'  
  
"Yoh...I..." she shook her head, her eyes looking down at her feet. "I trusted him." Yoh could only stare. Concerned, angry, surprised, furious, worried, and enraged filled him all at once.  
  
"Anna." He sighed with a smile on his face.  
  
"How could you be so DAMN calm?!"  
  
'There she is now. She's coming back.'  
  
"It's just that..." Yoh paused making direct eye contact at her. They both stared directly into each of their eyes. "...I love you."  
  
Her eyes widened with shock?  
  
"Y-Yoh?" she stepped back. Yoh sighed just wondering how she'd be able to take it.  
  
"Sorry. It sounds sudden. I should have just said that I want you to be alright--?!" the itako cut off his sentence before Yoh knew, she embraced him. He returned the embrace as well.  
  
"A-all I w-wanted was-"  
  
"I know." Yoh silenced her as she choked through her own tears. "I know." He whispered as the moon shone down watching over them as well.  
  
  
  
A/N:: THE END!!! MUHA~! I know it took such a long tym but PLEASE review!! This chapter is categorized in the weird part since I'm having one of those "drifts" in my mental mind again~ 


End file.
